The present embodiments relate to a device with image capturing ability and are more particularly directed to the device responding to the capture of image content having an associated wireless identification.
Content capture functionality exists in many forms, including by ways of examples portable electronic devices, photocopiers, facsimile machines, cameras (still and video), and other electronic devices. A cellular telephone is an example of such a portable electronic device that often includes, in addition to its telephony operability, content capture functionality. Further, some of these electronic devices are referred to as multimedia devices, typically portable and capable of various functions, including the capture of both audio and visual content with the ability to later provide that content in an output format to a user or to transmit the captured content elsewhere. A personal digital assistant (“PDA”) is an example of such a multimedia device and is sometimes alternatively referred to as a palmtop, handheld computer, or pocket computer. These devices are handheld and may provide various functions, including image capture for either still or video images; further, numerous other functions may be included with such devices, including sound recording and playing, computational and data storage retrieval operations, telephone, facsimile, networking (e.g., internet and/or email communications), and presentation of captured or input content. Further, PDA and cellular telephone functionality also may be combined in a single device.
While the image content capture functions of the above-described devices serve many useful and desirable functions, certain of these functions also pose various problems given the proliferation of these devices, the portability of some of these devices, and the accuracy with which they may capture content. For example various content may be of a nature whereby its owner or the person having control over it does not want the content captured by one of these devices for reasons that may be technical, legal, private, personal choice, or a combination thereof. In all events, per the preferred embodiments, it is desired that if such content is captured, there is the ability to alert someone else that a user of the device has so captured the content, preferably without alerting the device user. The preferred embodiments are directed to such an endeavor, as demonstrated below.